Divine Stimulation
by KikyoKitty
Summary: Oneshot: Erutis tries to move her two favorite demon's relationship along. Does it work? MM, PWP, yaoi, lemon


1Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary or any of it's characters. (Although if I had my way about it I'd have Eclipse. licks lips Yummy!)

A/N: Yay! This is the other fic that I said I'd be writing. This is again another yaoi, male/male, so blah blah blah If you don't want to read anything like that stop reading here. I'm so surprised about the reviews I got from my last story. I didn't think that any of you would think it was any good. The next fic I'm writing is going to be an original. I hope everyone likes vampires. : D

Eclipse entered the great expanse of the mansion's library, looking for the currently missing demon lord. He walked past the twelve foot oak table that took the middle of the oval room, passing row upon row of shelves. He finally spotted the young blond in between one such row of shelves with his head bent down and his back towards the aisle.

"Lord Raenef?"

The sudden sound startled Raenef, emitting an 'eep' from the boy. He slowly turned to face the older demon.

"Is everything alright Lord Raenef?" Eclipse uttered with concern.

"Everything's fine, you just scared me," Raenef replied blushing.

"You were gone for a while so I decided to see what you were up to," Eclipse explained, feeling the need to justify his actions and not wanting to admit he was worried.

"I was... uh... well... I was studying. Erutis gave me a book and said that I should read it."

"That's wonderful Master Raenef," Eclipse said proudly. _Now maybe Raenef will start to become a proper Demon Lord._

"Can I show you what I learned?" Raenef asked shyly, meeting the dark haired demon's ebony eyes with his own blue ones.

"Of course." _I'm only glad that he is finally taking the initiative to read something on his own._

"Right," Raenef nodded, setting the book down on the floor. For a moment the short blond seemed unsure of himself, shifting from his left foot to his right. A blush reached his pale, creamy cheeks as he licked his pink lips nervously.

Eclipse felt a tightening in his groin upon seeing the adorable, indecisive boy. To distract himself the black haired demon looked at the book lying innocently on the floor. The title read Pleasing Your Lover: Secrets of Divine Stimulation. Eclipse coughed at having his heart leap into his throat. _That sneaky little wench. Oh Gods, no wonder Raenef's so anxious._

Eclipse cleared his throat saying, "Master Raenef," Raenef looked at the older demon, "do you realize what kind of book Erutis gave you?" He finished with his voice elevating slightly, losing control and panicking. Raenef stared into the ebony pools blankly, followed by a nod. It was the Eclipse's turn to stare blankly.

"I wanted to make you happy since I always ruin everything," Raenef moved towards Eclipse, looking expectantly. The emotions that inundated Eclipse by that single statement surprised him. He felt love, anger, and grief fill his heart.

Eclipse grabbed the young demon's shoulders and leaned down, gently brushing their lips together. Raenef's eyes widened but enjoyed the soft touch. _Is this what Erutis meant when she said I needed to show Eclipse 'physical love'?_

"Lord Raenef, you may proceed with your demonstration." _Although anything you do couldn't make me care for you more than I already do. _

Raenef agreed and went behind the tall demon. "Can you go to the chair behind the lamp?" Eclipse arched his eyebrow but did as he was told.

The blond was still standing behind him as he plopped into the cushioned seat. Raenef's small hands reached to grasp the silky ponytail, moving it to hang freely on the backside of the chair. Raenef then placed his hands on the broad shoulders before him. He used his thumb and forefinger in a gentle squeezing motion. Raenef repeated this a few times before moving down to the shoulder blades.

It was the best massage that Eclipse had ever received. The older demon arched his back, and voiced pleasure escaped his mouth. He was disappointed when the small hands left his body. Raenef slowly moved from behind the chair to face Eclipse.

"Was that what you wanted to show me Master Raenef?"

Raenef shook his head, "No, not all of it." He looked down but immediately met Eclipse's eyes again. "I have a different type of massage to do now."

The demon lord kneeled down in front of the older demon and untied the waist sash.

Eclipse grabbed Raenef's hands as they started to move apart the black robe.

"No," he said softly. _I can't take advantage of him like that._

"Did I do something wrong?" the blond asked with tears starting to form.

"We shouldn't do this," Eclipse said a little more forcefully.

"I want to. I want to do this for you."

The older demon sighed. "Come here."

Raenef stood up and sat on Eclipse's lap.

"Why is it that you want to do this?" Eclipse said, gesturing to his body.

"Is it wrong to love another man?" Raenef replied.

Eclipse stared into Raenef's blue eyes. His emotions battled against logic. "Do you love me Master Raenef?" he choked out. Raenef nodded. _Why? _Built up lust won the battle while he continued staring into the innocent eyes.

The kiss was sudden for the blond. There was a moment where the two had just longingly eyed the other when Eclipse surprised the boy. The older demon encircled the boy's waist with muscled arms and positioned Raenef until he was straddling his legs, never breaking the kiss.

Raenef sighed and Eclipse took the opportunity to explore the moist cavern. Their tongues danced in passion wildly. Raenef was the first to break for air. He pulled back and looked lovingly at Eclipse. The dark haired demon uttered "Go."

The two fell in a mess of arms and legs onto the black silky sheets. Raenef was thankful that he landed on top of Eclipse. He was still straddling Eclipse's waist and leaned down, touching noses' with the dark-haired demon. The cat-like gesture amused Eclipse, he lovingly stroked the blonde's hair.

Raenef nuzzled Eclipse's cheek until the older demon kissed him again. Eclipse draped his arm around Raenef and held him closer. _I want, no need, physical proof that he's actually here with me. If tomorrow comes and I discover this was another fantasy, I'll never be able to trust my senses again._

Raenef responded to the binding hug with one of his own. The kiss intensified, passion bridling over the edge. Eclipse pushed himself upward with his forearms, causing Raenef to hold on to his teacher. The two were sitting on the end of the bed, Raenef still straddling Eclipse's waist. The younger demon ran his fingers through the silky hair. Eclipse firmly held Raenef's hips and captured his mouth, biting his lower lip. Raenef cried out at the movement, suddenly whimpering.

The momentary submissiveness intensified the older demon's lust. He held Raenef's hips down as he started slowly thrusting. Raenef appreciated the friction and moaned in pleasure. The younger demon ran his hands up and down Eclipse's back. Their kiss was broken as Eclipse started thrusting faster. Raenef was emitting continuous whimpers and Eclipse bit down on his neck.

He didn't bite hard enough to break the skin, but it caused Raenef some discomfort. Eclipse released some of the pressure and brought his tongue to the irritated mark. The dark-haired demon circled the area and kissed it lightly. He brought his lips over the mark one last time and sucked slightly.

The thrusting increased and Eclipse lost his concentration, releasing the captive neck. Raenef held on to the older demon's shoulders and placed his mouth next to his ear. The hot air made Eclipse shudder. Raenef's hair fell loose from the constant bouncing, but Eclipse started to set a more steady pace, pushing Raenef down harder onto himself.

"Wait," Raenef called.

Raenef pushed Eclipse down onto the bed and finally removed the front of the robes. He leaned over the hard shaft, eyes widening at the length. He smiled as he kissed the end lightly. Eclipse gasped and tried to thrust up, but Raenef was sitting across his upper legs. The blonde stroked the shaft with his fingernails before leaning down again and circling the tip with his tongue. He nipped down the length and brought his tongue back up the underside, blowing warm air on the shaft. He brought the tip back into his mouth and teased the slit with his tongue. Raenef started sucking, intermittently switching with licking.

Eclipse overpowered the boy and thrust the rest of the shaft into his mouth. Raenef struggled with his gag reflex and was forced to deep-throat Eclipse. He released Eclipse and nipped at the side once more. Pre-cum covered the boy's lips as he moved back slightly.

Eclipse gained his wits and grasped Raenef by the shoulders. He shook his head when Raenef tried to continue.

"Was I doing it wrong?" Raenef worriedly asked.

"No," Eclipse replied in a husky voice. "Didn't you want me to return the favor?"

Raenef slowly nodded even though he wasn't sure what that entailed.

"You're sure?" Raenef nodded again. "I'll be right back." Eclipse walked into the bathroom, looked around the tiled room, and returned with a tube.

Eclipse removed Raenef's robes in a painfully slow fashion. Raenef helped discard the current annoyance. Eclipse drew in a sharp intake of breath as he memorized the boy's lithe body. He ran his hands over Raenef's chest, stopping at the nipples and running his thumbs over the hardened bumps.

"You're so beautiful."

Raenef tipped his head back and closed his eyes. The blonde's entire body was tingling. He waited patiently as Eclipse continued the journey down his chest. Eclipse stopped above his thighs and placed his hands on Raenef's hips, bringing him closer for another kiss. This one was softer and sweeter than the rest.

Eclipse pulled back first and picked the tube up from his side. He squirted a moderate amount of the clear liquid into his hand. He took his right hand and placed two of his fingers into the gel.

"Get on your hands and knees," ordered Eclipse. Raenef complied, but wondered what the older demon was going to do. The instant the cold gel came in contact with Raenef he gasped. Eclipse inserted two digits into Raenef and used them in a scissoring motion. The blonde responded by clutching his muscles.

"Relax. I won't hurt you," Eclipse kissed the younger demon's lower back. Raenef did relax and Eclipse inserted the third finger. He pulled them out when he was satisfied that Raenef was prepared. Raenef's breathing became labored, and his eyes were starting to water.

Eclipse used the rest of the liquid to cover his length. The older demon positioned himself above Raenef and the tip rubbed against Raenef's entrance. He started to go in an inch at a time, but Raenef pushed himself back and Eclipse let out a whoosh of air. Raenef had tears coming down his cheek, his eyes turning glassy.

Eclipse set the pace slow, trying to angle himself better. He finally found what he was looking for and hit the fleshy mass inside Raenef. Stars appeared before Raenef's eyes and he moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Eclipse," he sputtered out in a breathy voice.

Eclipse moved faster, hitting the younger boy's prostate with each thrust.

"Ugh...unh...faster."

The younger demon was having trouble breathing. Raenef took the sheet into his hands, and Eclipse started to pump Raenef's erection in time with his thrusts.

"Harder...ugh...Eclipse."

Eclipse moved faster, almost painfully. Raenef emptied himself into Eclipse's hand, screaming in ecstasy. Eclipse thrust once, then again, feeling the tight muscles clenching his erection, milking his length.

The two collapsed onto the bed, Eclipse landing on top. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Eclipse pulled out of Raenef. Raenef weakly turned himself over. The blonde had a smirk plastered onto his face, eyes closed. Eclipse kissed the top of his forehead and Raenef opened his eyes and smiled. He cuddled up next to Eclipse's warmth before falling asleep. Eclipse stroked Raenef's arm until his dreams started to overtake him.

_Maybe I won't hurt the little wench after all... _

A/N: Yay! Number two finished. It's a lot longer than the last one too. Tell me how it was. I always enjoy a good review. : P This was a combination of a make-out session I had with my fiancé and my imagination. Lol. Ok, PLEASE review. Night.

Oh and there's no book called Pleasing Your Lover: Secrets of Divine Stimulation. I made it up. I might write it someday though.


End file.
